


Satisfaction's Never Been This Sweet

by nothing_but



Series: Small Cock Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry in Panties, I tried to make it smutty as well as sweet, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Princess Harry Styles, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Harry, Top Louis, a lot of pet names, anything important that I forgot?, i tried okay, that's a legit tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but/pseuds/nothing_but
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t laugh“ Harry whispered only seconds before he pulled his pretty panties down, exposing himself to Louis.</p><p>OR<br/>the one where Harry is very insecure about his penis size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction's Never Been This Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreThanTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight/gifts).



> "Harry has a tiny cock. That's it. Run with it, my little grasshopper. It's up to you if Harry is insecure about himself because of it or whether he just embraces it. But like Harry has a super small penis. *runs and hides* Bottom Harry, please :)" was what I got to work with as a prompt. I might have chosen this prompt because I've been talking about this with my rp partner, but it might also be that I simply felt addressed by "my little grasshopper". One might never know. ;)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you do enjoy this, my lovely Angie, and that it does what you had in mind justice! To be honest, I fought with this fic more than I thought I would, Andi (hopelesswriter) will gladly be my witness for that. At this point, I'd also like to thank her for putting up with me while I was writing on this smutty piece of smut. ;)
> 
> Now to the usual disclaimers. I don't own the characters, obviously, etc etc. Also, we can all agree that this is fiction. We have all seen the bulge Harry is sporting...

Huffing and groaning loudly with his head put into his hands, Harry cursed Louis as he did a lot of nights. Sharing a flat with Louis really was a burden rather than a delight sometimes. To be more precise, it was in the evenings that Harry sometimes wished for Louis to move out whenever Louis came back to their shared flat dragging his hook-up of the night behind him. Apart from that, Harry desperately wished for earplugs and thicker walls. And for his bed not to be pressed against the same wall as Louis’ in the other room.

Plugging his earphones into his phone and turning the music up as loud as it’d go, Harry went into their kitchen, muttering nonsensical phrases under his breath. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t think that Louis deserved to hook up with random dudes and have an overly active sex life. Harry just wished they’d at least occasionally go to the other guy’s flat. Obviously, Harry grumbled, the other guys didn’t have flatmates who were as good-natured as Harry who already let Louis get away with way too much as it was, not even counting Louis’ active and particularly loud sex life.

Harry let himself drop down on the couch Louis had insisted they put into their kitchen (“How are we supposed to _not_ have a living room? We at least need a couch to pretend we’ve got as much as a living room.“)

Here it was again. Another thing Harry had let Louis get away with when he let him put a couch into their kitchen which somehow made it look like they had just moved in and not decided on a spot for the couch to go yet.

When flopping down onto the couch, one of his earbuds slid out of his ear and before he could quickly stuff it back in, Harry had already heard Louis’ groans and the other guy’s ragged moans that sounded like they were pushed out of him with each of Louis’ thrusts.

Sighing, Harry pressed his earphones in more firmly, letting his head sink back until it hit the wall behind him, trying hard to focus on the music and not on Louis’ noises that still tried to make their way through to Harry with how prominent they were.

Harry wasn’t sure how long it took, but when there was another short pause between two songs, he heard the door to Louis’ room being opened and Harry knew that he wouldn’t need the next song anymore to block out sex noises.

“So yeah, thanks for the fuck“ Harry heard Louis say shortly before he heard the front door to their flat shut. Only moments later Louis came padding into the kitchen where Harry was still half sitting half lying on the couch, not having moved back into his room yet to finally get some of that well-deserved sleep.

“Hey“ Louis simply said, shoving Harry’s long legs out of the way to make room for himself on the couch, sprawling out immediately half on top of Harry.

“Lou, you smell like come and sex“ Harry complained, trying to get Louis to move away from him a bit.

“Well, I recommend you try that too sometimes“ Louis smirked, laughing lightly and resisting Harry’s futile attempts to shove Louis’ smelly hands away from his chest.

Harry just snorted and shrugged his shoulders at Louis’ remark, not bothering to make up an explanation.

“But honestly“ Louis argued. “You never get any. You never get laid“ he said as if that was one of the weirdest and least understandable things.

“Louis, that’s none of your business, is it? At least I let you sleep, alright?“ Harry replied, his cheeks tinting red immediately, although he was trying hard to keep the inevitable blush off his face.

“Oh, sorry ’bout that, you know, but I have needs, you see? Unlike you, obviously“ Louis laughed, smirking as he saw Harry’s blush intensifying.

“I mean I’ve honestly been wondering. You’re not asexual, are you?“ Louis asked, this time being properly serious. As much as he enjoyed teasing Harry, he definitely didn’t want to hurt his best friend and flatmate.

“No, I’m not, Lou. Just let me go to sleep now, alright?“ Harry answered reluctantly.

“So I guess that your relationship with your right hand is apparently just too close to let anyone else in, right?“ Louis teased Harry in a last attempt of getting an answer out of Harry by provoking him as he got up from where he previously had been lying half on top of Harry. All it did to Harry was that Harry hid his head in his hands, trying to hide his furious blush from Louis’ curious eyes.

Harry’s reason certainly wasn’t like any Louis could have imagined.

 

 

 

When Louis didn’t bring the topic up again the next few days, Harry was ready to believe that he had dropped it completely. On the one hand, it felt very relieving to Harry that Louis probably wouldn’t press further, on the other hand every single word said that evening on their couch in the kitchen was stuck in Harry’s mind and he kept turning them around, trying to imagine what would’ve happened if he had told Louis the truth.

He probably would’ve laughed. And he wouldn’t have been the first one to do so.

 

 

 

It is over dinner a few days after the couch-in-the-kitchen-incident that Louis asks Harry out of the blue, “Are you into any hardcore kinky shit?“

Harry stopped in the middle of chewing, his mouth falling open while he glared at Louis, trying to make sense of Louis’ words since they had no sensible connection to anything they had been talking about before.

“I mean it. Is there any really kinky stuff you’re into? In bed?“ Louis asked again, tilting his head and smirking at Harry’s current state of perplexity. “I mean it would be a plausible reason why you wouldn’t want to have sex if you can’t find anybody who has the same desires, wouldn’t it?“

“Oh, erm, well, no“ Harry stuttered, cursing himself for turning red once again.

“So is that a yes?“ Louis asked, unmoving and seemingly disinterested picking up pasta with his fork and only looking at Harry when he lifted his head to put his fork in his mouth.

“No, no, that’s, like, that’s not the reason“ Harry argued, shaking his head furiously.

“That wasn’t a no to being kinky“ Louis laughed lightly. “Don’t worry though, there’s nothing wrong with that“ he winked.

“You don’t understand, Lou“ Harry replied, standing up from the table without even bothering to put his plate away.

“Well, then make me understand“ Louis offered, turning around in his chair to look at Harry who was already on the brink of walking into his own room, holding the door handle in his hand.

Harry just sighed and disappeared in his room without giving an explanation.

 

 

 

“Have you and your hand split up? You haven’t interacted since - I don’t know - more than a week?“ Louis questioned casually, not taking his eyes off the TV.

The walls in the flat were thin, of course Louis would have heard Harry jerking off.

“I don’t know why that would be any of your business“ Harry answered, trying to escape to his own room quickly. “You’re a menace, Louis, really.“

“Hey, Haz, sorry“ Louis said, stepping into Harry’s way and grabbing the other lad’s wrist. “I didn’t meant to hurt you, not at all. I didn’t know that you’d take it the wrong way, it was just supposed to be some silly fun, alright?“

Harry just nodded at Louis. Of course he was aware that Louis didn’t intend any harm. They were best friends and flatmates and well, how could Louis have known that this was a sensitive topic for Harry?

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me, though?“ Louis added gently, Harry’s wrist still firmly grasped. “I promise I won’t laugh.“

Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis, obviously not believing that he wouldn’t laugh.

“Okay, Haz, listen, I just want to know that you’re all right, okay? And our friendship“ Louis sighed, running a hand through his fringe.

“Both is doing just fine“ Harry said, not looking Louis in the eyes.

“You know that I can tell when you lie, but if you won’t let me in, I guess I’ll have to leave you be“ Louis said, shrugging, but keeping his intent glance on Harry, who still didn’t meet his eyes. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of any of your kinks though, I just want you to know that“ Louis said while turning away from Harry, giving him the opportunity to escape the uncomfortable situation.

“It’s not my kinks“ Harry replied after a moment of silence. “I’m good with every single one of them.“

This time it was Louis’ turn to raise his brows at Harry. _Every single one._ Louis should’ve known.

“Every single one?“ Louis voiced his thoughts, a slightly amused tone to his voice.

“Yes“ Harry agreed confidently. “There’s nothing wrong with being submissive.“ As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Harry wanted to take them back. He was indeed submissive during sex, he was indeed comfortable with it, but it still wasn’t anything Louis had to know.

“So that’s the reason?“ Louis asked, making it sound more like a statement that he was sure was correct. “You get too submissive too quickly or fully to trust anyone enough for them to take care of you and not hurt you?“

“Uhh, that’s - no“ Harry stuttered, before quickly disappearing in his room without another word. Maybe it was actually better letting Louis believe that this was the reason why Harry never got laid, maybe it would get him to stop if he thought he had the solution already.

 

 

 

“I was thinking about this for a while now“ Louis casually announced over dinner a few days after this occurrence, helping himself to some soup while Harry sat across from him at the small table.

Just those few words had Harry suspecting all kinds of bad things Louis could have in mind, getting Harry to brace himself for what was still to come. However, it proved that Harry wasn’t prepared to what Louis had to say.

“You know that I would - like, take care of you? If you want to get off, and I suppose you must want to after so long, you know that you can trust me. I wouldn’t mind“ Louis offered out of the blue, raising his eyes from the soup to see Harry’s reaction. “I’ve had submissive people before and I know you, so I just want you to know that you’d be safe with me.“

“Lou, I can’t t-“ Harry started to say, hiding his face that was completely flushed with red again in his hands.

“Yes, you can take that offer“ Louis cut Harry off. “It wouldn’t destroy our friendship if that’s what you’re worried about. I don’t think that a bit of sex would affect us. If anything it would do us good“ Louis added with a wink.

“Lou, you don’t get it. I - it’s not like I wouldn’t li- I mean, that’s not the reason“ Harry refused, his big pleading eyes fixated on Louis.

“Then _make_ me understand“ Louis replied immediately. “Look, I don’t know what you’re hiding or why, but I can promise you that it won’t make me like you less or ridicule you.“

Harry took a deep breath. Maybe this was his one chance to finally get out of the issue once and for all since Louis obviously wasn’t willing to let him go without telling.

“Can we make a deal?“ Harry questioned carefully. “I show you what this is about and then we quit this once and for all, really completely forget about it.“

“Okay, yeah“ Louis agreed and nodded, his eyes solely on Harry. The soup on the table was long forgotten.

“Do you promise?“ Harry asked, twisting the hem of his shirt between his fingers in nervousness.

“I promise“ Louis confirmed, trying to keep from rolling his eyes because Harry seemed so serious. Apart from that, he was also really curious and interested in finding out what Harry was so keen on hiding.

“Fine then“ Harry said, standing up from the chair he had been sitting on, his fingers flying to work his trousers’ buttons open, his movements a little shaky and clumsy, hurrying to get this over with before he could chicken out.

Not meeting Louis’ staring glance, Harry worked his tight jeans down to his knees, literally peeling them off. Louis just kept watching quietly, not entirely sure what Harry was going for. Louis wondered even more when Harry had rolled his jeans down to his knees. What appeared where soft-looking delicate turquoise panties. _Panties._ For a moment, Louis thought that Harry might have changed his mind and wanted to accept Louis’ offer to get him off and take care of the submissive boy.

“Don’t laugh“ Harry whispered only seconds before he pulled his pretty panties down, exposing himself to Louis. “Boxer shorts bunch up around my legs, so I just like panties better“ he added self-consciously and shrugged nervously.

What Louis got to see didn’t make him want to laugh, it surprised him and made him gape at the sight in front of him, but most of all it made him _admire_ what Harry was showing him. Harry’s cock was the smallest Louis had ever seen and it was no wonder that Harry preferred panties, there was just very little to go into the pouch at the boxers’ front.

His cock was tiny, to be honest, hanging down limply and looking what probably would be best described as pitiful. But Louis _adored_ it.

“So now we can drop the matter, yeah?“ Harry said, already pulling his lacy panties, which Louis was eager to get his hands on, up again over his tiny cock, hiding it from Louis’ view as quickly as possible.

“Hey, hey“ Louis interrupted Harry firmly but gently, grasping his wrist to keep him from hiding his dick in his lovely panties that Louis seemingly couldn’t tear his eyes away from. Harry just glared at him wordlessly.

“Don’t hide yourself. Is this what it’s all about? Having a small cock gets you so insecure that you never get laid?“ Harry turned his head away from Louis as much as possible, nodding in a complete different direction. His small head motion could barely be called a nod, just a tiny embarrassed jerk of the head.

“Harry look at me“ Louis demanded, and although his voice was gentle and soft, there was a certain authority to it, something that made Harry involuntarily do as asked. “I want you to know that I like it, Harry. You don’t need to be embarrassed or insecure about it, I really love it, it’s so pretty just as it is“ Louis let Harry know, nodding to emphasize his point and to show that his words were genuine.

“You do?“ Harry asked quizzically, squinting his eyes a little in mistrust.

“I do, I promise“ Louis confirmed, releasing Harry’s wrist that he had been holding.

“Would you allow me another look? Just a peek?“ Harry just shrugged his shoulders shyly, turning his face away that was still hot with nervousness.

“Can I?“ Louis asked again, his fingers finding their way to ghost over the delicate lace panties he hadn’t even known Harry owned.

Harry gave a curt insecure nod again. He really wanted and enjoyed Louis’ attention, but it didn’t make his insecurity simply vanish from one second to another. Having received Harry’s permission, Louis pushed the soft fabric down again, just far enough to reveal Harry’s tiny cock. Louis couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight because he so desperately wanted to get his mouth and hands on it, stimulate that tiny dick until it was all nice and stiff.

“Can I touch you, darling?“ Louis asked, crouched down in front of Harry to be on the same height as his cock and looking up at Harry, who was grasping one of Louis’ hands tightly, almost crushing his fingers with his own.

“Yes“ Harry breathed. “Please“ he added even quieter, so that it barely carried to Louis’ ears.

“Very polite boy“ Louis murmured back, amazed at how quickly Harry was letting his guards down now that he knew that he didn’t have any harm to expect.

If Louis hadn’t been so captured by Harry’s cock in front of his face which he was now tracing the tip of his index finger along teasingly, he would have seen how Harry turned all blushy and biting his lip at the praise.

“So very pretty“ Louis mumbled more to himself than for Harry’s ears, as he wrapped his fist around the small dick, loving how it was almost completely swallowed by his fist, just a tiny part of the tip peeking out.

“ _Lou_ “ Harry whined, pushing his hips forward to make Louis touch him further, to make Louis give him more.

“What is it, darling?“ Louis said, releasing Harry’s cock from his fist to tease the small head, rubbing the pad of one finger over the sensitive slit in tiny torturously slow circles.

“Need more“ Harry whispered, his initial shame subsiding at a brisk pace as his cock was gradually getting harder.

“Yeah? Does this feel good for my pretty boy?“ Louis asked with a smile, carefully testing the waters with this endearment.

His assumption that Harry would appreciate his pet names got proven right when Harry keened at the endearment, a whine getting stuck in his throat as he tried to push into Louis’ hand again. Louis circled Harry’s very meagre girth with his fingers and slid them up and down, having formed a sort of ring with his fingers, since this seemed to Louis to be the most effective way to jerk a dick this small. Harry in response threw his head back, his eyes closed in bliss as his cock was gradually growing hard under Louis’ consistent touches.

“Can I put my mouth on your cock, baby?“ Louis asked, fingering the small tip and playing with the foreskin, sliding it back so it wasn’t covering the head that was quickly turning wet with Harry’s pre-come.

“Please, Lou, _please_ “ Harry agreed in a rush, nodding feverishly.

“Such a good polite boy“ Louis praised. “Good boys get rewards.“

Harry nodded eagerly, Louis’ glance remaining at his face for a minute because he looked utterly stunning as he was right now. Louis loved how truly _gone_ Harry was for him, his pupils blown wide and his lips shiny and pink, parted to let his little breathy whines and moans escape. It had apparently really been a long time since Harry had been properly touched and loved all over as Louis was doing it to him which made Harry lose control over himself extremely fast.

Louis pressed a kiss to the little tip of Harry’s hard cock, pursing his lips. Although Harry’s dick was fully hard and stiff now it hadn’t grown much, leaving it at much the same size as it had been when limp. Louis estimated that Harry’s cock’s length could hardly even be three full inches, but he didn’t just not mind it, he loved it. It was special.

Harry alternated between quiet groans and whines as Louis started licking all over his cock, paying special attention to the small head, but also making sure to trace his tongue all over Harry’s balls.

“You can come when you need to, princess“ Louis told Harry when he felt Harry shivering and shuddering with how close he was, pulling off of Harry’s cock to speak, pulling a loud mewl from Harry due to the lack of stimulation.

Louis rolled Harry’s small cock between his fingers, gathering the slick mess that was a mixture of Harry’s pre-come and Louis’ spit on his fingers, licking a bit off them to taste it himself and offering the rest to Harry, pushing his fingers into Harry’s mouth when the boy opened it obediently.

“Taste good, huh?“ Louis asked while Harry was still sucking on his fingers. Louis surprisingly found it to be incredibly hot how Harry nodded with them still filling his mouth, his wide eyes looking straight at Louis.

“Such a good boy with such a pretty cock. Tasting so good and also behaving so well for Daddy“ Louis said, his mind pretty much gone, not completely unlike Harry’s. It was already extremely uncomfortable for Louis to be still wearing his jeans, but he decided to ignore it, since this was solely about Harry.

It was only then that it struck Louis what it was that he had said, that he had referred to himself as Daddy and for a moment he was sure that Harry would reject him now, that he maybe even would be appalled at calling Louis Daddy.

“Want to be good for Daddy“ Harry sobbed in response, however, making it clear that Harry was even more into this than Louis himself was.

Obviously, Harry really was comfortable with his kinks, every single one of them, as he had said.

“You’re being a perfect boy for Daddy“ Louis reassured Harry, who was rapidly getting more and more lost in his pleasure and his submission, his eyes turning glassy and his lips bitten and red. “

For Daddy“ Harry babbled, sighing as Louis returned his mouth to Harry’s dick, licking at his length and fondling his balls that were also noticeably smaller than average.

“Don’t want to come, Daddy, want to be good“ Harry cried out desperately as he was getting close again, biting his lips due to the exertion of holding his rapidly approaching orgasm back, his thighs shaking slightly.

“You can come, princess, do it for Daddy“ Louis encouraged Harry, rubbing his one free hand over Harry’s hip and thigh reassuringly.

It took Harry just a few moments longer until he was coming all over Louis’ fingers that were on Harry’s cock, his come splattering down on them, covering Louis’ hand in white, while he let out a string of incoherent noises that were partly moans and partly whines.

“Thank you“ Harry said as soon as he was able to talk properly again after his orgasm had gone down again, leaving him breathless for a few more minutes, cradled in Louis’ arms who had pulled him into his own chest. Louis couldn’t help but let a huge smile take over his face. Harry was just perfect.

“Thank you“ Harry said again, his head still a bit hazy, sliding his hands all over Louis’ body, making discontent noises at finding not a lot of bare skin.

Since Louis didn’t stop him, Harry’s hand quickly found Louis’ bulge in the front of his jeans that was well visible and perceptible through the material.

“You’re hard, Daddy“ Harry giggled stupidly, hiding his mouth in his hand. He was obviously still a bit ecstatic of what had been his most intense orgasm of quite some time.

“Mhm“ Louis hummed his obvious agreement, a fond smile spreading on his face as he saw how amazed and enthusiastic Harry was to slide his hands all over the bulge that was considerably bigger than Harry’s that wasn’t even visible in his tightest jeans.

“You may have a look if you want, princess“ Louis smirked, Harry giggling in response and going to open the buttons of Louis’ trousers, looking at Louis as if he was the biggest present he had ever received.

Having pushed down Louis’ trousers, Harry started to pull down the briefs that appeared, grabbing for Louis’ cock eagerly, fitting his hand around it, but apart from that just glaring at it in awe.

“D’you like it, princess?“ Louis asked with a smirk on his lips, threading his fingers in Harry’s hair, who was kneeling in front of him.

“So much bigger than mine“ Harry whispered, turning his face upwards to look at Louis, while his hand was still firmly wrapped around Louis’ cock.

“But yours is so much cuter, baby. Fits you perfectly and Daddy loves that.“

“Thanks“ Harry said so quietly that Louis couldn’t even hear it, he just guessed from the way Harry’s pretty plump lips were moving. Apart from that, the compliment made his cheeks flush red again immediately, but this time not in complete embarrassment.

“Can I, Daddy?“ Harry asked, kneeling down in front of Louis, his hands spread on Louis’ thighs, itching to get his hands and mouth on Louis’ cock properly.

“Yes, baby“ Louis gave Harry permission, who didn’t hesitate for even a second, but started mouthing all over Louis’ cock immediately, half kissing half licking along Louis’ length and balls greedily wherever he could reach his skin.

“Fuck, baby, you’re doing things to me“ Louis groaned when Harry sucked his dick’s head into his mouth, tightening his lips as much as possible around Louis’ girth that was already making him stretch his mouth quite a bit.

Harry didn’t have a lot of experience and consequently no real technique behind his enthusiasm, but Louis found it so much hotter seeing Harry struggle slightly to keep his lips on Louis’ cock without spluttering, getting his spit everywhere nevertheless, the whole thing quickly turning sloppy and messy.

Harry’s needy whines got muffled by the cock in his mouth, just like all his whimpers for Louis to touch him, since he was rapidly growing hard again. However, he didn’t want to pull off of Louis’ dick because his primary goal was pleasuring Louis. Instead of pulling his mouth away, Harry just looked up at Louis with his wide eyes, still watery from the one time when Louis couldn’t help but thrust into Harry’s mouth, making Harry gag due to being taken by surprise by Louis pushing his cock that much deeper into his mouth.

“What do you need, princess?“ Louis asked, playing with Harry’s hair fondly, his sentence ending in a groan when Harry slid his mouth down just a bit to put all the pressure on the tip of Louis’ cock, swiping his tongue over it as best as he could.

“Want you to fuck me, Daddy. _Please_ “ Harry begged, breathing hard, his breath fanning over Louis’ wet cock.

Harry’s eyes were widened incredibly much, making it impossible for Louis to resist those puppy eyes pleading him to take control and fuck Harry.

“Yeah? Are you sure you want that, baby?“ Louis asked, smoothing his thumbs over Harry’s cheeks gently.

“Yes, yes please, Daddy, please. _Daddy_ “ Harry babbled uncontrollably, stumbling over his words in a hurry to make Louis see the urgency he was feeling.

“Alright, baby, alright, I’ve got you“ Louis reassured Harry softly. “Can you get fully undressed for Daddy and wait on your bed, baby?“ Harry nodded, rushing to do as he had been told while Louis went to retrieve lube and a condom.

“Still sure, baby?“ Louis asked as he coated his fingers with lube, getting on the bed and settling between Harry’s legs, looking into the other boy’s eyes sincerely. Harry was lying on his back, leaning against a few pillows, nodding at Louis eagerly.

“Good, baby, Daddy’s got you“ Louis mumbled, teasing his finger around Harry’s rim to slick him up thoroughly before he started to ease the first finger in, his other hand playing with Harry’s little cock that was lying hard and slightly wet but still tiny against his stomach, with this aiming to help Harry forget the first minor discomfort.

“Please, more“ Harry whispered after a while of Louis stretching him with one single finger and trying to get his muscles to loosen up sufficiently.

“Such a good boy, my perfect princess“ Louis praised, earning a content hum and a tiny whine from Harry in response to the praise.

When he added another finger, making it three already, Louis started stroking his thumb over the tiny head of Harry’s dick again, trying to take the discomfort away. It seemed to work just fine, since all Harry let out were sighs and whines of pleasure and _please_ and _Daddy_ and _more_ , every other part of his vocabulary seemingly deleted for the time beings.

“Daddy’s gonna give you his cock now, do you think you’re ready, pet? Are you good, baby?“ Louis made sure, pulling his fingers out of Harry’s hole and swiping his less dirty hand through the hair matted to Harry’s forehead.

“Yes, yes, ready“ Harry agreed desperately, nodding his head rapidly.

“Please“ he added in a whisper as an afterthought, which made Louis smile. Harry was so utterly lost in his pleasure already just from the prepping he had gotten, but he still remembered his manners.

“You’re so good for Daddy, want you to tell me if it gets too much, yes, baby?“ Louis said, lining his cock up with Harry’s opened up hole after having put a condom on it, spreading Harry’s arse cheeks with his thumbs to gain better access.

Harry nodded again, closing his eyes when Louis’ thick cock breached the tight ring of muscle on his hole. Harry whined in pleasure that was tinted with just a splash of pain. Harry loved all of it.

“Taking it so well, Daddy’s proud of you, sweetheart“ Louis praised Harry, already aware how much Harry depended on his words and his praise, how much he craved and _needed_ it.

Louis took it slow with Harry, as it obviously had been quite some time since Harry had last had a cock fill his hole. He let only a few inches of his cock disappear in Harry’s hole at a time, stopping to pause whenever he saw that the sweet pain Harry seemed to enjoy got a bit too much.

It took a while until Louis’ cock was fully settled inside Harry, who was panting underneath Louis as if he had just run a marathon, his facial expressions all indicating pleasure. Harry had his hands spread out on his tummy, stroking over his own soft skin, touching his tattoos there.

“Feel so full, Daddy“ he whispered, giving Louis a tiny light-headed smile.

“Is that good, pet?“ Louis asked, having to put up quite some effort to stay still inside Harry although he was aching to finally move.

“Very“ Harry groaned, his head falling back.

When Harry told him only moments later that he was ready for Louis to move, Louis set an easy rhythm of slow pushes, drawing his cock out torturously slow to give Harry time to adjust.

It didn’t take long until Harry was a whining, whimpering mess underneath Louis, clawing at Louis’ chest, begging him in incoherent babbles to “faster, uh, more, fas- please, _yeah_ , Daddy“. Louis was pretty sure that Harry wasn’t even fully sure what he was saying anymore now, all he knew was that he needed more and that he needed it right now and he only needed his Daddy to give it to him.

“Shh, baby, you’re good, so good“ Louis praised him when he saw tears of desperation gathering in Harry’s eyes.

As Harry had asked, Louis picked up his pace considerably, knowing that Harry was close to coming a second time this night.

“Making Daddy feel so good, you’re perfect, princess“ Louis told Harry, panting with the exhaustion the rapid pace demanded of him.

“ _Daddy_ “ Harry repeated. “Come, gonna come.“

“Yeah? Is my princess close?“ Louis asked between pants, hurtling towards his own orgasm faster than he had thought possible.

All Harry could do to agree was nod desperately, trying to hold his orgasm off some more because he didn’t want to come without his Daddy telling him that it was okay.

“Daddy’s so close himself as well. Are you going to come together with Daddy, baby boy? Hold it off some more for me?“ Harry nodded desperately, biting his lip and his eyes fluttering closed, keeping himself from orgasming with all his might, although Louis made him feel so good.

Harry’s breath hitched when Louis’ cock hit his prostate spot-on, catapulting Harry right onto the very brink of coming.

Just a few thrusts later when Harry’s clouded thoughts were consisting of nothing but _please_ and _Daddy_ and _come_ anymore, Louis came, riding out the waves of his orgasm with a few more pushes, no words necessary for Harry to know that he was finally allowed to have his own release that took over him right then. It had him crying out for his Daddy when come dribbled out of his tiny cock’s slit and ended up on his belly, decorating the butterfly’s wings.

Louis pulled out of Harry’s hole, threw away the condom and started cleaning up the come on Harry’s stomach where it had started drying. All throughout he didn’t stop showering Harry with praise even once, taking Harry into his arms as soon as he was done doing the first cleaning-up.

“So perfect, love“ Louis muttered, smoothing over Harry’s messy hair and kissing his cheek softly.

“Mhm, was so good“ Harry mumbled, his eyes still closed and his hands holding onto Louis’ body firmly, not planning on letting him go anytime soon.

“’m keeping you“ Harry mumbled sleepily. “If you wanna take care of me.“

“I will, baby, I want to“ Louis agreed.

And well, if they fell asleep in each other’s arms utterly exhausted, that was nobody else’s business. And if they postponed talking about what had just happened and what this meant for them to when they woke up, that was only their business as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and lovely or constructive comments make my day!! :))


End file.
